bella and her boys
by molly woodford
Summary: I was always hoping I would see my boys again on the road just me and my boys hunting the nightmares that walk the world. you would think I was in love with Edward no I love dean but lets start at the begin my name is Bella swan and I am a hunter of evil like demons.
1. the start

bella pov

i was allway hopeing i would be with my boys agein on the road just me, Dean, Sam and John hunting the nightmare that work the world

sorry i didnt say who i was my name is bella swan and this is my story


	2. the one who got away

bella pov

i was allway hopeing i would be with my boys agein on the road just me, Dean, Sam and John hunting the nightmare that work the world

sorry i didnt say who i was my name is bella swan and this is my story


	3. the boys have met their little swan

bella pov

"Ddddean and Sssam what are u doing here" i said with tears in my eyes.

"Well hell bells we are here to help you, and we want u to come and join the gang. will you come back plez" dean said sadly

"I dont know guys because you lest me 14 years i didnt know if you was DEAD OR ALIVE HOW DARE YOU COME BACK AFTER 14 YEARS YOU FUCKING BARSTEDS" i shout back at them.

"bells you ok" both rose and leah ask but i dodnt answer them as i was watching my boys that i know since i was 5.

"isa we need your help finding dad" sam bagged me to help them

" ok boys i'll help look for John as he like a uncle to me.

3 hours later still bella pov

after letting dad known, feeding everone and getting me pack we was on are way to gind uncle John.


	4. john has a daughter?

bella pov

we were half way to new york when my phone ring "hello bella phone sam speaking" i heard sam say on MY phone "hi my name anna i need to talk to bella about a thing she ask me to call if HE was back." anna said scared " annie it me bells what wrong" i said as carmly as i could "bells he back the yellow eye one is back" was all she said before they heard a scarm and a deep voice said " anna, oh anna where are you anna".

"bells i love you but i am going to die plez i need you to do something for me" she whispered "anything" i said "say to dean and sam winchester that their little sister they didnt know said i love you and i will be with dad and mum soon" "ann i am with sammy and dean now"

"dean, sam i love you i'm sorry that i didn't know you. sammy i'm your older sis. when the firre stared dad got me out while dean got you out sammy. i lov ahhhhhh " the phone was cut out i tryed to ring it agin but no answer.

5 hours later in new york in anna shop

bella, dean and sam all got out and ran to the shop to find anna's blood everywhere till they found a trapdoor they open it and they was more blood where they found anna on the wall in chans "ann" bella ask


	5. will they send her back?

anna pov

"anna" i heard i opened one eye when i sow mum and dad "mum and dad what happened where am i and am i dead" i ask sadly and happy because i dint meet my brothers but i get to me mum and dad "you are in between baby girl" mummy said sadly.

"I want to me my brothers plez i need to go back they will need me" i said begging them to let me go back. "ok but you will be an angle if you go back" mum and dad said "send me back i need to be


	6. family back

ann pov

"will send you back" mum and dad said with that i was on earth in my shop in fornt of 3 people 2 men and one woman one of the man had dark hair but with gold in their as well, his eyes way smoky blue with hazle in the middle and he was around 6ft 4 he was wearing a black, white and turquoise snap shirt, blue jeans, a brown leather trench coat and a blundstone 550 boots. while the other guy was midnight black hair with a hint of brown his eyes are a beautiful hazel green that could see in your soul he is around 6 ft5 wearing a leather jacket, black dickies work shirt, wash out blue lucky brand jeans, chippewa logger boots and a amulet necklace pendant. The woman has choclate brown eyes dark brunette hair and was around 5 ft 4 she wearing black button down shirt, black skinny jeans, brown boots, black leather jecket and a gray stone made in a rose gold v pendant

" hi can i help you" i ask carmly

" yes can you give us your name plez" the man with the black leather jecket ask "yes my name anna i have 2 brother name sam and dean winchester and 2 best friends bella awan and lilly singer and my mum and dad was called mary and john why do you ask" " well miss my name dean and this is my little brother sam and our friend bella we was on the phone with you 3 day old"


End file.
